1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission port module and a computer system, and more particularly, to a transmission port module for expanding transmission capacity of a host module and a computer system therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a computer system is equipped with a transmission port module for receiving signals transmitted from an external electronic device and/or for transmitting signals generated from the computer system to the external electronic device. Accordingly, the computer system and the external electronic device can establish connection therebetween, so as to transmit and/or receive data. Nowadays, the computer system has a trend toward lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, but the conventional transmission module is fixed on the computer system and occupies a specific volume. As a result, in the conventional transmission module lacks expanding capacity and disadvantages the trend of the computer system toward miniaturization.